


Un barbaro che ti piace avere dentro

by YellowCanadair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eichenwalde (Overwatch), F/M, Het, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair/pseuds/YellowCanadair
Summary: «Non è una ferita normale.» disse Gabriel allontanandosi a fatica di un passo dal corpo perfetto che stava stringendo per la vita sottile. «È una maledizione.»La voce incredibilmente bassa dell’uomo fece fremere Angela, che non gli permise di allontanarsi. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa» sussurrò. «Sei sempre Gabe.»«Gabe è morto molto tempo fa.» tuonò l’uomo. «Ora c’è solo il Mietitore.»Angela Ziegler si alzò sulle punte. «Anche il Mietitore merita pace.» e gli posò un bacio sul collo, anche se sugli strati di stoffa che nascondevano il corpo del terrorista.





	Un barbaro che ti piace avere dentro

**Un barbaro che ti piace avere dentro**

  
Eichenwalde era silenziosa e buia da quando, anni e anni prima, era stato dato l’ordine di evacuazione che l’aveva spopolata. Quella notte era anche avvolta nella nebbia e nell’umido di un autunno inoltrato, in attesa di un’alba che avrebbe portato a uno scontro decisivo tra le forze di Talon e quelle di Overwatch. E proprio lì, nell’antico salone di una casa abbandonata, con ancora la carta da parati verde che andava sbriciolandosi stagione dopo stagione, e il vecchio divano sfondato, due persone si erano rifugiate per rivedersi dopo anni, certe di essersi riconosciute durante la battaglia appena trascorsa.  
«Non farlo.» tuonò Reyes. «Non è un bello spettacolo.» disse fermando la mano di Angela che gli sfiorava la maschera.  
Angela rimase in silenzio, senza smettere di osservare il nero che si vedeva dai fori della maschera. «Non può essere niente che non abbia già visto.» disse la dottoressa, che era abituata a scenari di guerra, di bombe, di menomazioni, di ferite che lasciavano il segno nel corpo e nell’anima per vite intere.  
«Non è una ferita normale.» disse Gabriel allontanandosi a fatica di un passo dal corpo perfetto che stava stringendo per la vita sottile. «È una maledizione.»  
La voce incredibilmente bassa dell’uomo fece fremere Angela, che non gli permise di allontanarsi. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa» sussurrò. «Sei sempre Gabe.»  
«Gabe è morto molto tempo fa.» tuonò l’uomo. «Ora c’è solo il Mietitore.»  
Angela Ziegler si alzò sulle punte. «Anche il Mietitore merita pace.» e gli posò un bacio sul collo, anche se sugli strati di stoffa che nascondevano il corpo del terrorista.  
Lui d’istinto la strinse, trasformandosi per metà in puro spirito nello slancio e poi riconquistando di nuovo forma, lottando contro il se stesso che voleva soltanto togliersi la maschera e divorarla, come faceva anni prima e come non aveva mai smesso di desiderare.  
Angela non era spaventata. Non lo era mai stata, neppure davanti a quel che era successo a Londra o in Svizzera. Era stata arrabbiata, era stata furiosa, era stata dignitosamente lontana, ma non aveva mai avuto paura. Si capiva mentre, persa in quell’abbraccio, accarezzava ed esplorava ogni centimetro dell’uomo, trincerato in una corazza di antiproiettile e pelle nera.  
«Non sono più come ti ricordi…» sussurrò Gabe, mettendo una mano sulla maschera di Reaper.  
«Nessuno di noi lo è.»  
Gabe afferrò i bordi della maschera, qualche meccanismo scattò, e con un movimento fluido la maschera bianca venne abbassata.  
Angela non era spaventata. Era dispiaciuta, era disarmata, era triste per quello che vedeva. Era qualcosa che non poteva riparare con le sue mani, qualcosa che forse non riusciva ad afferrare nemmeno con il suo meraviglioso cervello.  
«Cosa… che ti è successo?»  
«Dimmelo tu, Doc.»  
«È stata… Moira?»  
Reaper scosse la testa, negativo, senza smettere di guardare la donna.  
Gli occhi erano due fondi neri d’abisso, senza sclera, senza pupille, senza nulla che ricordasse lo sguardo focoso di Gabriel Reyes. Sbuffi di fumo viola salivano verso le tempie, e la bocca era aperta in due squarci che correvano verso le orecchie, mettendo a nudo i denti fino ai molari, che si intravedevano tra lo stesso fumo viola che usciva dalle orbite.  
Ma c’era Gabe in quello scempio. C’era nel modo di aggrottare le sopracciglia, nel naso un po’ schiacciato, in vecchie cicatrici che Mercy stessa aveva cucito, nella barba ispida e spessa con i primi fili bianchi. C’era nella sua pelle scura che, la donna ne era convinta, era ancora calda.  
«Non fare quella faccia, dottoressa. Te l’avevo detto che-  
Un bacio gli chiuse la bocca, o quello che ne rimaneva.  
Anche le labbra erano quelle di Gabe, così morbide e così affamate.  
Lui rimase immobile per pochi attimi, poi abbrancò la donna e la spinse contro il muro, stringendola a sé con forza e gelosia, quella stessa che per anni gli aveva fatto domandare se lei si fosse dimenticata di lui. Era assetato, Angela Ziegler profumava di tutto ciò di cui per anni si era privato, di tutto ciò che la vita gli aveva tolto, docce regolari in primis. Fu lui a far notare alla donna, spingendogliela contro con galanteria, di avere un’erezione in caldo per lei, e fu lui ad abbassarle i leggins della tuta Valkirie e a farli volare chissà dove, in un angolo del vecchio salotto.  
Ma fu lei a sfilarsi le mutandine di pizzo bianco, e fu lei a slacciargli il cinturone e la zip dei pesanti pantaloni.  
La penetrò con urgenza, senza preliminari, senza nessun riguardo oltre a baci disperati sul collo. Le strappò un gemito che si infranse contro la sua corazza, e prese a farla sua senza riguardi, in piedi, sollevandola da terra con la sola forza del bacino, aprendole bene il culo e mordendole la gola nivea.  
Gabriel Reyes affondò nel corpo della sua dottoressa, spingendola contro la parete e ignorando deliberatamente l’umile comodità che avrebbe offerto loro il divano lercio. Lei gemette sommessa, e si strinse di più alle sue spalle scolpite dalla guerra, per cercare un conforto e un sostegno sotto quelle spinte brutali e affamate.  
«Gabe… basta, ti prego…» mormorò al suo orecchio.  
«No.» ringhiò l’uomo.  
Angela strinse di più con le gambe la vita dell’uomo, decisa a non separarsi dall’uomo che la stava trapanando così, in una casa semibuia, tra una sparatoria e l’altra, mentre lei era sgattaiolata via dalle file degli agenti di Overwatch e lui da quelle di Talon.  
Gabriel la impalò con forza, e aprendole meglio quel meraviglioso sedere con le mani, cercando con l’artiglio dei guanti il solco tra i glutei e il buco del culo. La penetrò anche da lì, godendosi le contrazioni della donna e i suoi gemiti, le sue preghiere di smettere e le sue mani che lo pregavano di continuare ogni volta che si allungavano sotto il cappotto di pelle, a cercare uno spiraglio di pelle e di calore umano.  
Non doveva finire così. Non mentre da una parte e dall’altra c’erano compagni che rischiavano di morire per i proiettili.  
«Cosa c’è dottoressa? Stai tremando?»  
«Lasciami andare, Gabe…»  
Il volto di Reaper si sfigurò in un ghigno. «Non ti sto trattenendo.» disse staccando le mani dal culo della donna, mentre lei rimaneva avvinghiata a lui con le gambe.  
Mercy ansimò. Era stato tutto così veloce che la sua concentrazione era venuta meno, tutto in lei era venuto meno, non riusciva a pensare quando sentiva la voce bassa di Gabriel… e risentirla dopo anni le aveva squassato l’anima, se l’era sentita di nuovo bruciare, e nulla era più urgente che stringere quell’uomo con tutto quello che Dio le aveva donato. «Non…» soffiò fuori l’aria dai denti stretti, gli strinse la testa contro il petto e sibilò nel suo orecchio: «Non pensavo che…»  
Gabriel abbassò la voce, scuotendo le viscere della donna: «Non pensavi che ci saremmo saltati addosso?»  
Il sorriso di Mercy brillò nell’oscurità. «C’erano molte cose di cui parlare, prima di…»  
Una spinta di Gabe la interruppe e gemette lasciva.  
«…cose più importanti di questo?»  
«Sei un filibustiere» sussurrò Angela.  
Un bacio più lungo, più profondo, più lussurioso, interruppe quel dialogo. Angela aprì gli occhi per guardare dentro l’abisso di quelli di Reyes, e in fondo al cranio le sembrò di veder brillare braci rosse che la fecero rabbrividire.  
Di eccitazione.  
Mosse il bacino lasciando che Gabriel entrasse di più, entrasse meglio, entrasse come non era mai entrato prima e la possedesse con la forza selvaggia, la sua e quella della maledizione che aveva attaccata all’anima.  
Le spinte erano forti, la sbatteva contro il vecchio parato verde crivellato dalle mitragliatrici e non la lasciava andare, il vapore viola e caldo li circondava impetuoso, usciva dai vestiti di Reyes, dalle sue orbite, e sembrava accarezzare lascivo la donna e insinuarsi nelle sue intimità, perdersi nella rotondità dei suoi glutei bianchi, e risalire lungo la sua schiena fino a lambirle la bocca assetata.  
Angela rovesciò la testa all’indietro nell’estasi, gemendo, e lasciò che Gabe ringhiasse il suo piacere, mentre la penetrava con lentezza e affondava completamente dentro di lei come se dovesse trapassarla e inchiodarla al muro.  
I movimenti di Mercy si fecero rapidi e i gemiti più alti, e strinse con più forza le gambe attorno alla bacino dell’uomo, le ali della tuta Valkirie si spiegarono, altissime, e lei gridò il suo piacere mentre le luci delle ali illuminarono la trasparenza del fumo viola. Fasci di luce gialla distrussero la notte in quel luogo sperduto e morto, e dalla sua gola si levava un grido di estasi e delirio.  
Gabriel Reyes ghignò soddisfatto: non aveva mai visto niente del genere ma, pensò, era un orgasmo degno di chi l’aveva procurato.  
«Brava, dottoressa» mormorò bassissimo all’orecchio della donna quando lei, ancora posseduta, gli si accucciò sulle spalle ansimando. «Permetti…?»  
La agguantò meglio e glielo spinse con forza disumana, squassandole le viscere e facendola gridare ancora, mentre le luci della sua tuta si accendevano e sfrigolavano per il sovraccarico. Ruggiva basso per il piacere di fare ancora sua quella donna, quella e nessun’altra, e il fumo diventava sempre più denso e impetuoso, mentre le luci della Valkirie si andavano spegnendo piano piano, diminuendo con le forze della donna.  
Il Mietitore invece ribolliva di sangue e desiderio, agguantò il bacino di Mercy e la trivellò senza pietà, esattamente come faceva quando ammazzava, senza fermarsi, senza pensare, svuotando il suo caricatore e infine, come gettando le armi, rimase fermo nel corpo della donna per alcuni secondi, senza smettere di circondarle il corpo con l’immensa forza delle proprie braccia.  
«Sei…» balbettò Mercy. «Sei venuto dentro.» un’affermazione ovvia.  
Reaper si passò una mano guantata sul volto, asciugandosi del fumo che si era rappreso sulla sua fronte e asciugandolo via. «Sì. Un errore tattico.»  
Si sfilò da Mercy, la afferrò per la vita a la aiutò a tornare con i piedi per terra. Le tremavano le gambe, si appoggiò a lui, e la sorresse. Ormai era andata, e Gabe non era più un quindicenne a cui spiegare i rischi dei rapporti non protetti. Era colpa di entrambi.  
Rimasero fermi e immobili per lunghissimi secondi, l’una tra le braccia dell’altro, sondando i dintorni.  
«Dici che ci hanno sentiti?»  
«Hai urlato come una verginella.» la schernì Reaper mentre raccoglieva la maschera da terra e se la rimetteva al suo posto, prima ancora che aggiustarsi i pantaloni.  
«Che barbaro.»  
«Un barbaro che ti piace ancora avere dentro» Gabe ghignava, e Mercy lo sapeva anche se tra lei e quel sorriso c’era la maschera bianca del Tristo Mietitore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dietro le quinte...  
> Mi sono buttata e ho scritto! Spero vi sia piaciuta! È la prima volta che pubblico qui, nel fandom di Overwatch, e la scelta della coppia è una cosa che ha sorpreso me in primis... non sono una grande shippatrice, ma questi due si sono scritti praticamente da soli!  
> Essendo una storia scritta per il XII P0rnfest, iniziativa di Lande di Fandom, la trama è ridotta ai minimi termini, però chi segue la lore del gioco saprà che, prima o poi, Overwatch e Talon si scontreranno e vecchi amici si incontreranno di nuovo sul campo di battaglia. Eichenwalde è una delle mappe di gioco, e la stanza in cui avviene l'incontro clandestino esiste davvero, si trova vicino al luogo dove spawnano gli attaccanti... buona ricerca! ♥  
> Grazie per aver letto, mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate nelle recensioni, e anche se ci sono delle debolezze e dei punti critici! Grazie mille!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Yellow Canadair


End file.
